


+1

by Rohad



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fake dateing AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: She just needed to get through Yang's wedding without her dad finding out she lied or letting on to the truth to Weiss.Prompt: 'Okay okay okay I know we’re just friends and I don’t want anything to change that but I may have told my mom that we’re dating so she would stop trying to set me up with people would you be up to going to my sister’s wedding as my plus one so my mom won’t know I lied?’ au





	+1

“This is going to sound weird but just hear me out…”

Weiss, from her seat at one of the tables secluded away in the universities library glanced up at a nervous looking Ruby Rose. 

“It really doesn’t instill confidence when that’s the first thing someone says to me… you especially, all things considered.” She sighed and took a long drink from her coffee cup, preparing herself for whatever her friend was about to say.

Ruby gave a nervous smile and ran a hand through her shoulder length crimson hair as she set her backpack on the table and seated herself next to the older woman who was looking at her over the top of her coffee already looking exasperated.

“So, remember when I told you that my sister got engaged?” She asked as she pulled a binder out of her bag. Weiss hummed an affirmative, eyes already trained back on her notebook and the large textbook sitting in front of her. 

“Well my dad called me yesterday to remind me to pick up some stuff and mentioned that he couldn’t wait to see me and my girlfriend.” 

Weiss did glance up at that but quickly went back to her studies.

“Oh. I wasn’t aware you were seeing someone.” She commented offhandedly. Ruby fidgeted causing Weiss too look back up at her. 

“Well, that’s the thing… I’m not… but I told my dad I was… dating you.” She finished with a small nervous grin.

“What!?” It wasn’t quite a screech.

The librarian sent them a withering glare and they both mouthed sorry before scathing periwinkle blues shot back to focusing on nervous silver.

“Who else have you been telling that to?” She whispered angrily. Ruby waved her hands frantically in a rush to appease her angry friend.

“No one I swear! Just my dad.” 

Weiss rubbed here temples tiredly.

“Why?” She groaned. 

Ruby glanced down at the table looking oddly bashful for someone so loud and exuberant the rest of the time. 

“He kept trying to set me up on all these dates and the first couple times I went just to make him happy but they were always awful.” She groaned and looked back up at Weiss whose face remained impassive but inwardly she could sympathize, she’d been cajoled into her fair share of blind dates. 

“I know he’s just worried and it’d be nice to have someone but I’m not really worried about that ya know?” She sighed. “Getting my degree is number one on my priority list…”

Weiss sighed, leaning back in her chair.

“As much as I can sympathize with an overbearing if not well meaning family member, why did you tell him we were dating.” She emphasized, most of the venom gone now, she was just exasperated by how her friends mind worked. 

“Well when he came to visit last semester and you met he thought you were so polite and smart and pretty... which I mean, you are!” She assured, gesturing at Weiss. “So, I just had this epiphany and said ‘well of course, she’s my girlfriend’ and it spiraled from there… ” She trailed off.

Thump

The librarian glanced sharply at them but the 24 year old business major, whose face was flat against the table didn’t notice.

Ruby had the decency to look embarrassed about her lies at the very least.

“So… yeah… I was wondering if you’d please be my plus one to my sister’s wedding next weekend?” 

Weiss, with dignity Ruby didn’t think anyone else could manage, sat up from where she had face planted into the table.

“You can’t be serious, Ruby.” She drawled. 

“If I show up without you, he’ll assume we broke up and he’ll start trying to fix me up with strangers again, please Weiss.” The 22 year old engineering student slapped her hands together in front of her in a praying motion, begging the older woman. 

Weiss pursed her lips in exaggerated annoyance as Ruby begged her to be her date, silver eyes pleading with her. She knew this was not a good idea, she just knew it. 

Weiss heaved a disgusted sigh, more at herself then anything.

“I’ll go.” She reluctantly agreed, causing Ruby to squeal in delight, throwing herself at Weiss and squeezing the life from her.

“Thank you, Weiss!” Ruby grinned.

“Ruby!” Weiss scolded 

“Ahem.”

They looked up at the librarian standing over them with a deep frown.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Where is this place?” Weiss grumbled from her place staring out the car window at the rolling green countryside. 

They had been driving for two hours now and while the view was nice and she did enjoy Ruby’s company, she was starting to get restless in the passenger seat. Apparently this wedding was being held at a lodge Ruby’s family had owned for generations in the middle of nowhere.

“Were almost there.” Ruby assured as they drove across a large red iron bridge, spots of rust dotted the structure. The loud sounds of rushing water could be heard even through the closed windows.

Once they were across there was a sharp bend in the road, after they’d made the turn the wooden lodge came into view.

It was large, three stories with a wrap around porch, a hanging swing on the porch and balconies on every level. A blooming rose bush was growing next to the steps. It was quite impressive for how rustic it all was 

“We’re here!” Ruby cheered as they drove up the dirt road that lead up to the house. A gray sedan and a yellow motorcycle were parked out front. 

Ruby threw her red mustang in park and climbed out, popping the trunk open. Weiss was close behind. 

Ruby pulled her own old rusty red duffle bag out of the back, letting it drop into the dirt at her feet with a thud before pulling out Weiss’ baby blue, hard sided suitcase and handing it over. Weiss smiled and thanked her. 

Just as Ruby was hauling her duffle bag onto her shoulder the lodge’s storm door slammed open, bouncing off the wall. 

A tall buxom woman with long blonde hair in jeans and a yellow tank top was standing on the porch wearing a bright smile. 

“Ruby!” she yelled across the yard before this woman came barreling down the steps and across the yard. 

Ruby dropped her abused bag again and ran across the yard.

“Yang!” She cheered, jumping into the blonde’s open arms that caught her and swung her around, both laughing like mad. Weiss picked up Ruby’s discarded bag and followed. 

Yang set down the smaller woman, still wearing a mild wide grin.

“I was starting to wonder where you were.” Yang said, finally stepping back.

“It’s a long drive from the university, ya know.” Ruby defended their slightly late arrival as Weiss came to stand beside them.

“Oh, Weiss. This…” She held out an arm, “... Is my sister, Yang.” She introduced with a bright smile, a mirror of the one on Yang’s face, making the resemblance undeniable.

“Yang, this is Weiss.” Ruby introduced Weiss in turn as she held out her hand which Yang took in a firm grip.

“Nice to meet ya.” She shook her hand with smile before turning to Ruby, her smile morphing into a sly grin. “So this is your pretty girlfriend, huh?” She asked, making her sister blush. 

“Leave her alone, Yang.” A new voice called from the porch, drawing everyone's attention to a lithe, black haired woman, leaning against one of the wooden pillars that circled the house. 

“Blake!” Ruby smiled before running up the stairs to hug the other woman.

“It’s good to see you too, Ruby.” She chuckled as she was squeezed. 

Yang and Weiss joined them on the porch.. 

“This is my soon to be wife, Blake.” The blonde introduced her fiance. “Blake, Ruby’s girlfriend.” The blonde said teasingly as she looked at her sister. Blake rolled her eyes at he fiancee’s antics 

“I heard. Nice to meet you, Weiss.” Blake smiled and the two woman exchanged a quick hand shake. 

“Is dad inside?” Ruby asked, glancing around her sister to look through the storm door for any sign of their father. 

“Naw, he and Uncle Qrow went out to pick up some stuff for tonight. They should be back soon though.” Yang told her as she held open the door for everyone to go in. 

“In the meantime why don’t you and Weiss go get your stuff unpacked?” Blake suggested.

“Yeah, dad set up the room facing the lake for you two.” Yang chimed in.

“Oh, sweet.” Ruby smiled. “Come on, Weiss.” She nodded toward the stairs. 

Weiss followed, looking around the interior of the lodge. It was actually quite nice and had a homey lived in feel to it, though Ruby said they only used it for holidays, vacations and the occasional weekend. 

It was well maintained for how old it had to be, some of it had been remodeled over the years to modernize it but the wood walls and floor maintained its rustic, outdoorsy look. The room was open from the ground to the flooring of the third floor. The second floor was just a walkway that circled the house leading to the different rooms and a set of stairs leading up to the third floor.

Weiss followed Ruby up the stairs and toward the back of the house to their indicated room if she had to take an educated guess. The walls were covered in framed photos and knicknacks. Some older than others. In one older photo was a little boy with shaggy blonde hair and a gap tooth smile. Ruby's father if she had to guess. In another was a very young Ruby and Yang with their father and a woman that could have been her “girlfriend’s” twin, standing on a dock in front of a lake.

Obviously the mother Ruby had lost as a child that she never really talked about. They had been friends for around a year and a half give or take, she knew well enough that that was a touchy subject. 

Hung along the way were some kid’s drawings and a shelf held down by some ribbons and several trophys’s all proudly bearing 2nd or 1st place in one martial art tournament or another. Weiss stopped to look at them. 

Ruby noticed Weiss was no longer behind her and glanced over her shoulder looking at the collections and chuckled awkwardly. “Dad likes to put those where everyone can see them. It’s kind of embarrassing.” 

“These are yours?” Weiss blinked, she had no idea Ruby practiced martial arts or that she was obviously quite good at it. 

“Yeah!” She visibly brightened at Weiss’s interest. “I started taking martial arts as a kid. I really like kickboxing and taekwondo. I’ve been so busy with school though I don’t get to do it as much as I’d like. I’m hoping that when I’m finished with school I’ll be able to get my 4th degree belt, then I’ll be considered teacher level.” 

“You’re a 3rd degree black belt!?” Weiss boggled at the idea.

“Sure am. Hyah!” She grinned, holding up her hands as if she was going to karate chop. “I’ll show you later.” she promised

“You’ve never mentioned it before.” 

“I didn’t think it was something you would be interested in.” Ruby shrugged, turning and continuing the walk to their room. 

“Oh, but you were certain that I would be interested in your ‘lecture’ about baking cookies?” Weiss cocked a brow at the back of her friends head. 

“Considering you can’t bake to save your life, I thought that would be something you could use.” Ruby stuck her tongue out over her shoulder. Weiss huffed as they stopped in front of a closed door. 

“So this is where we’ll stay this weekend.” Ruby said as she opened the door and stepped aside for Weiss to enter. 

The room itself was the same wood walls and floor as the rest of the house. A full sized bed sat in the center of the room, a little night stand on each side with a lamp on both and a dresser with an attached mirror sat pushed up against one wall.

Behind the bed was a wide window that looked out behind the house.

Ruby dropped her bag at the foot of the bed and walked over to the window.

“Come look, Weiss.” She waved her over. Weiss stepped over to the window after laying down her suitcase to look out the glass. 

“Oh…” Was all she said, making Ruby smile.

The property stretched out behind the house about a hundred yards to the lake. She hadn’t noticed on the drive up but the lodge sat on the crest of a hill and the property behind the lodge, the lake and the woods were all downhill, giving an excellent view of all the blooming trees as far as the eye could see. The sun glinted off the lake as a boat bobbed along the far away surface. 

“I see why this room seems to be such prime territory.” Weiss finally said after taking in the view. 

“Mhmm, this was always my favorite room as a kid, I loved to stare out at the lake, especially in the winter, when it’s snowing.” 

“I can only imagine.” Weiss agreed, continuing to scan the outside world from the lodge window. 

Looking down at the yard directly below them were rows of chairs set up along either side of a long white carpet that lead across the yard to an arch, strung in white flowers. Weiss could see Ruby’s sister and her fiancee attaching a few more to the chairs in the front row. 

“You seem to like Blake.” Weiss commented, stepping away from the window.

“She’s great,” Ruby agreed. “She makes Yang happy.” She said in a way that implied to Weiss that that was all that mattered to her, and knowing Ruby, it probably was. 

Weiss went back to unpacking her suitcase when Ruby cleared her throat, causing her to look over her shoulder at the other woman.

“I didn’t think about this before but is this going to be okay, Weiss?” Ruby asked. Her tone implied embarrassment but Weiss had no idea about what.

“Is what going to be okay?” Weiss cocked a brow in confusion. 

Ruby made a motion toward the bed and it clicked.

“Ahh… Keep your hands to yourself and everything will be fine.” Weiss joked but Ruby turned a shade of red that put both her names to shame.

“I would never, I'm not… !” Ruby stumbled and fumbled over her words leaving Weiss afraid that for once she really had offended the other woman. 

Ruby’s sexuaity had never been an issue to Weiss, even when they had first met, despite the rather homophobic environment she had grown up in. College had and was helping her become a more diverse person, in more ways than she was maybe ready to explore.

“I didn’t mean to imply anything unsavory about your character, Ruby. If it sounded that way I apologize.” Weiss frowned, hoping Ruby wasn’t upset with her.

Ruby blinked back at her owlishly. 

“Wha- No, I… I didn’t think you were implying anything, Weiss… I just wanted to make sure sharing was cool with you.” Ruby scratched the back of her head, an embarrassed, nervous tick she was unaware of but Weiss had learned to spot early on in their acquaintance. She assumed she’d just embarrassed Ruby with her comment then. 

“It’s fine.” Weiss assured her. 

“Okay.” She mumbled with nod and went back to unpacking her bag. 

After a few minutes of silently unpacking Ruby threw her empty bag into the closet and turned to Weiss.

“I’m going to go outside and see if Yang and Blake need any help, you wanna come?” She paused in the doorway looking over at Weiss.

“Sure.” She agreed and followed Ruby back downstairs and out the back door to the yard where the wedding was being setup.

“Hey, you guys need some help?” Ruby called to the other two woman as they walked out onto the back porch. 

“Actually…” Yang started as she pulled herself back up off her knees from her place kneeling in the aisle. “... I think we are finally all done here.” She said dusting her hands off on her jeans. 

“Aww… “ Ruby pouted, making her sister chuckle. 

“Sorry, Rubes. Don’t worry, there will be plenty to do tomorrow and to clean up Sunday.” She assured. 

“I guess.” She grumbled. 

“What is the itinerary for the weekend, Ruby never said.” Weiss turned to the soon to be married couple.

“Figures…” Yang gave her sister an exasperated look, who stuck her tongue out in response. Blake just rolled her eyes at the both of them. 

“Well, we’re just putting some finishing touches on things today, but tonight we're having a dinner with our parent’s and the other three members of the wedding party. It’s not really a rehearsal dinner so much as a much smaller, private get together than the reception. They won’t be arriving for a few more hours though.” Blake listed off. “And tomorrow is the wedding of course.” She smiled fondly at Yang who beamed happily.

“Then the reception, after which Blake and I will be on our way to Menagerie for a tropical honeymoon.” She grinned. 

“A busy weekend.” Weiss noted with a smile at the couple. 

“Yeah, but I think for at least the next couple hours we’re free at last.” Yang said looking around at the decorated yard. 

“Cool, fight me, Yang!” Ruby challenged suddenly, pulling off her hoodie and throwing it to the side before dropping into a stance. 

Without missing a beat the blonde jumped into a stance of her own with an evil grin.

“Whoa, whoa…” Blake held up a hand. “Let Weiss and me get out of the way.” She said as she quickly walked away from the siblings to sit on the steps, Weiss followed, sitting beside Blake on the wooden steps. She was interested to see someone like Ruby, sweet, kind, childish Ruby, fight. 

“Now, why do you want me to beat you up in front of your girlfriend?” Yang questioned Ruby with a grin just before narrowly dodging a swift roundhouse kick aimed at her head. “Whoa! Touchy touchy.” The blonde teased, sticking out her tongue.

“Ruby didn’t mention that Yang also took martial arts.” Weiss observed the two. Actually impressed by the spinning kicks Ruby was throwing out. Blake nodded.

“They’ve both been taking them since they were about eight.” Blake explained, watching the two dance around each other. 

“Do they do this often?” Weiss turned to Blake after a minute of watching the two women trade blocks and dodges while circling each other. 

“Yeah, they like to practice on each other, though they both take different martial arts and have very different styles personally, so sometimes it’s kind of funny to watch.” Blake smirked as Yang barely managed to duck under another kick that would probably have been pretty devastating had it connected.

“Yang practices Jiu Jitsu and some muay thai, grappling and hard hitting, no holds barred boxing, respectively. Where Ruby takes taekwondo and kickboxing, fast, agile and lots of kicking.” 

“So, strength and stability versus speed and agility.” Weiss summed up.

“Essentially.” Blake nodded. “Yang actually recently got her black belt in jiu jitsu, there are a few other belts after it, but those are for people who make grand contributions to the jiu jitsu community over more years, for all intents and purposes Yang is considered an expert.” She explained. 

“It means I’m a badass!” Yang called,trying to grab hold of her sister who spun backwards out of her reach, prompting a frustrated grunt from her. Blake chuckled, resting her chin in her palm

“Actually, that’s how Yang and I met four years ago. I practice kendo myself, but thought I would try something else and took a Jiu jitsu class and Yang was assisting the teacher in his lesson.” She said with a smile. “She demonstrated a throw on me and while I was laying flat on my back she asked ‘Are you busy after this?’”

Weiss nearly choked on her own spit at that. 

“You can’t make that kind of thing up.” Blake grinned to herself before turning to Weiss. “I’m curious, how did you and Ruby meet, do you have classes together?” 

“Not when we met, no. I’m majoring in business management and communications. We are taking Calculus I together this semester but we met when Ruby nearly killed me.” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“Now that sounds interesting…” Blake said, leaning back and focussing her attention on Weiss. 

“It was that at the very least.” Weiss agreed. “I was walking up the stairs to the library, minding my own business when a maniac came running down the steps, smacking into me and almost knocked me down the stairs.” She grumbled, remembering the incident. 

“It was Ruby.” It wasn’t really a question. 

“It was Ruby.” Weiss confirmed. “To her credit… she did catch me before I fell backwards down the stairs.” She reluctantly admitted. 

It had certainly been a rush. She’d just been walking up the steps with her books, almost at the top when someone had come flying down the steps to fast to stop and crashing right into her, sending her books scattering. She’d felt herself falling backwards, her life flashing before her eyes when a hand wrapped around her wrist in a steely grip and jerked her to a halt. She’d looked up to find a terrified silver eyed woman with one hand wrapped around her wrist and the other on the banister to keep them from falling. 

“That sounds like Ruby.” Blake smirked. “I’m guessing you didn’t start dating right away after that.” Blake smirked. 

Weiss had forgotten about that. She and Ruby were “dating.” Weiss didn’t know how to answer. Had Ruby already told her sister or dad something else? She’d have to take her chances. 

“No. We didn't,” She chose to answer simply, not adding anything as she watched Ruby deliver a swift kick to Yang’s thigh before retreating. The blonde winced when it connected.

“It probably isn’t my place to say…” Blake started, turning back to watch the sparring sisters as well. “...But I don’t think Ruby’s ever been so infatuated with someone before… not that she’s dated a lot though.” 

“What do you mean?” white eyebrows scrunched together. 

“We didn’t have this conversation, but whenever Ruby and Yang talk on the phone or text, you always come up. You two are either studying or having coffee or hanging out in the dorms and evidently your ‘crazy smart’ and ‘stupidly pretty’ and ‘really good at fencing’... but I didn’t tell you that.” Blake was smiling as she looked at Weiss out of the corner of her eye. 

With everything Blake listed off Weiss could feel herself getting redder and redder.

“Maybe you could explain to me what exactly was going on in September in Ruby’s dorm and why the two of you stole a fire extinguisher?”

“I…”

Whatever she was going to say was cut of by a yell. They both looked to find that an angry Yang had finally managed to get a hold of her slippery sister.

With a grunt Ruby was lifted off the ground over Yang’s shoulder and slammed into the dirt with a heavy cracking thud onto her back. The second it happened Yang had a horrified look on her face.

“Ugh…” Ruby wheezed, unmoving. 

“Ruby!” Blake and Weiss jumped up and ran over. Yang already on her knees at her sister's side. 

“Are you okay?” Yang asked. Looking her over for any outward injuries. 

Ruby didn’t say anything, just wheezed.

“I am so sorry! I got carried away…” Yang said. 

“Give her a minute, Yang.” Blake tried to soothe her now worried fiance, placing a hand on her shoulder.

After a minute of wheezy breathing Ruby started to sit herself up, Weiss and Yang were quick to support her. 

“I’m okay… just winded. The ground is a lot harder than the mats at the dojo...” She gave them a shaky smile. 

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Weiss looked at her concerned as she allowed Yang to carefully prod her head and back for anything that could be broken or cracked. 

“Just my pride.” She mumbled, doing her best not to make eye contact with Weiss before shooing away her sisters hands. “I’m fine, Yang. I’m made of tougher stuff than that.”

“She could have concussed you.” Weiss frowned at Yang who had the decency to look ashamed that she’d gotten so carried away. 

“I’m fine guys.” She assured as she pulled herself to her feet before anyone could try to help her.

“Ruby will let us know if she’s not okay.” Blake said gently to Yang, who was still frowning but nodded all the same as she got to her feet.

“The hell is going on out here?”

Everyone looked back at the house where a tall lanky man in dress pants and a button down shirt had come strutting onto the back porch. He had tired rust colored eye, a face covered in a shadow of a beard and wavy graying hair pushed back haphazardly on his head. To Weiss he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. 

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby cheered, trotting over to the now smiling man and wrapping him up in a hug.

“Hey squirt.” He chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately. 

“Weiss!” Ruby spun around to wave her over. “This is my uncle Qrow.” She held a hand up to the man, "Uncle Qrow, this is Weiss.”

“Sup?” He gave a lazy wave. 

The back door opened again and Ruby’s father came walking out with a bright smile. He looked the same as the last time Weiss had met him. 

“You two made it.” He wrapped Ruby up in one arm and held the other out to Weiss. 

Ruby could see the panic in her friend's eyes and gently pushed down her dads arm. He silently blinked at his daughter.

“Weiss isn’t a hugging kind of person dad.” She explained.

“Aww,” Taiyang frowned but was immediately smiling again. “That’s alright, I can still hug you.” He squeezed her to him with wide smile. 

“Sure can.” Ruby laughed returning the embrace before he let her go and turned back to Weiss.

“I’m glad you came, Weiss.” He smiled. 

“Of course, Mr. Xiao-Long.” She nodded.

“No no. Just Tai.” He insisted with a bright smile.

“Tai…” She said though it made her feel a little awkward to be calling him that. She looked at Ruby who grinned approvingly at her. 

“Would you girls help me bring in the groceries? I’m gonna have to get started cooking for dinner here soon.” 

“Of course, Tai.” Blake nodded to her soon to be father-in-law before she and Yang disappeared inside the lodge. Ruby and Weiss following behind them. Once they’d disappeared inside Qrow turned to Tai.

“So, who’s the princess, exactly?” He nodded to the doorway. 

“Weiss Schnee, her girlfriend. I met her when I went to visit last semester.” Tai explained. 

Qrow just hummed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Not long before seven the first car pulled up to the lodge honking its horn. 

Ruby looked toward the door from her place on the couch with her legs thrown across Weiss’ lap. A habit somehow picked up from all their time together that Weiss had just eventually grudgingly accepted.

“It must be Sun.” Blake rolled her eyes as she walked through the living room to the front door, passing Ruby and Weiss. Yang’s chuckling could be heard coming from the kitchen. 

“Who exactly is coming this evening?” Weiss turned to Ruby after Blake had gone out the door. 

“Blake's parents, her best man Sun, her maid of honor Ilia and Yang’s other maid of honor Pyrrha and her boyfriend Jaune.” She counted off on her fingers. 

“Are you your sister's other maid of honor?” Weiss asked after realizing Ruby had said ‘other’ but not listed anymore female guests. 

“Yup,” She beamed proudly. It was infectious and Weiss found herself smiling back. 

The storm door opened and Blake came back in followed by a shaggy blonde haired man.

“Hey all!” He held up a hand and grinned. Following behind him was a darker woman with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. 

“Yang, Sun and Ilia are here.” Blake called into the kitchen. 

Looking around Sun caught Ruby’s eyes and broke out into a wide smile.

“Hey Ruby!” He gave a wave.

“Sup, Sun.” Ruby waved in turn but didn’t make any move to mover herself from her place settled on her best friend and the couch. The two then followed Blake into the kitchen where Yang and Tai were finishing up dinner.

“You know him?” Weiss cast Ruby a curious look. Ruby nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve met him a couple times when I was hanging out with Yang and Blake. He went to high school with Blake and apparently they dated a little bit.” 

“I would think that would be a little bit awkward, don’t you? Your best man being an ex-boyfriend?” A single white brow arched in question.

“The way Blake tells it is they only dated for like a month and than decided they should just be friends.” Ruby shrugged. 

“People often confuse platonic love with romantic.” Weiss mussed, her fingers playing with the hem on Ruby’s jean clad leg strung across her lap. 

“The opposite is true too.” Ruby argued. “Sometimes good friends make the best couples. I mean, not Blake and Sun obviously but other people!” 

Weiss just hummed noncommittally.

“You don’t think so?” Ruby rested her elbow on the arm of the couch and held her head up in her hand, looking at Weiss with a cocked brow.

“It’s not that I don’t think that’s true, I just wonder how you can go from being good friends to… more.” She pulled at a loose thread on the frayed ends of Ruby's jeans

“A good question.” Ruby mumbled, turning back to look at the TV that had silently been running. 

Not long after Sun and Ilia had arrived the headlights of another car shined through the glass of the door. This time Ruby jumped up to go to the door. 

She recognized the beat up old yellow VW bug right away.

“Hey, Yang! Jaune and Pyrrha are here.” She called, opening the door and stepping out onto the porch.

A few seconds later Yang joined her outside. 

A lanky haired blonde man in a hoodie climbed out of the drivers side and waved followed closely by a tall pretty, redhead in a summer dress.

“Hey guys!” He waved.

Yang held up a hand in greeting.

“Hey Jaune, Pyrrha .” Ruby greeted them with a hug as they came up the steps. 

“Hello again.” Pyrrha laughed as she hugged the smaller woman. 

“Hope we’re not late.” Jaune smiled nervously.

“Naw, Blake’s parents haven’t arrived yet.” Yang waved away his concern. “Come on in, the other half of the wedding party just arrived, I’ll introduce ya.” 

The couple disappeared inside the house after Yang but instead of following along after them Ruby plopped onto one of the cushioned seat of the hanging swing. The sun was just now setting and it was only a little cool outside. Perfect weather in Ruby’s opinion. 

She had only been out there a couple minutes when Weiss was poking her head out the door. 

“There you are.” She said, stepping out all the way and shutting the door gently shut behind her. 

“Your sister was introducing me to Pyrrha and Jaune as ‘Ruby’s girlfriend.’” She made a face that made Ruby chuckle. 

“Sorry, I just thought it was nice out here.” She shrugged, looking out at the setting sun before turning back to Weiss and patting the empty space besides her.

She rolled her eyes but sat anyway. Sinking into the plush cushions, Ruby slowly rocked them with her foot.

A sweet smelling wind blew across the porch and tousled their hair, a few leaves and rose petals from the bush by the steps blew by with it. 

“This place is rather beautiful.” Weiss admitted after a few minutes just swinging and watching the wind blow through the trees. 

“I told you you’d like it.” Ruby smiled knowingly. Weiss only huffed in response. 

It was then that the sound of dirt and gravel crunching under tires made them both look up to see a sleek black car pulling up the drive.

“Oh, Blake's parents are here.” Ruby slowed the swing to a stop with her foot before hopping up. She offered a hand to Weiss who took it after a second of struggling to pull herself out of the overly plush cushions. 

“Hey Blake!” Ruby called, sticking her head into the house. “Your parent’s are here!” 

“Have you met Blake’s parents?” Weiss asked Ruby who shook her head.

“Nope.” 

The car stopped and a very large man with a thick black beard stepped out of the drivers side, followed by a very petite woman.

Blake came out the door followed closely by Yang and smiling ear to ear as she hurried down the steps.

Yang stopped next to them, arms crossed over her chest and smiling.

“He’s big isn’t he?” Yang said to them without turning to look a them.

“He’s a giant.” Ruby said in awe of the Belladonna Patriarch. 

“Mhmm…” Yang hummed in agreement as they watched Blake get wrapped up in a hug from said giant. 

“That’s my future father-in-law…” Yang said.

“You may be a black belt but I feel like he could break you in two…” Weiss said quietly as the family approached the house.

“Mhmm…” Was all Yang offered again.

“Yang…” Mr. Belladonna said in a deep voice, a frown marring his face before it turned into a warm smile as he held his arms open and pulled the blonde into a hug. “We’re so pleased to be welcoming you into the family.” He squeezed the blonde to him. Yang made a muffled sound of discomfort. 

“Mom, Dad.” Blake pulled their attention from Yang. “This is Yang’s younger sister, Ruby, and her girlfriend Weiss. These are my parent’s Ghira and Kali Belladonna.” Blake said after turning to them. 

Ghira released Yang and held his large hand out to Ruby then Weiss. 

“A pleasure to meet you.” He rumbled as his wife exchanged pleasantries with Yang. 

“Taiyang has dinner ready and is excited to meet you both.” Blake moved her parents along into the lodge.

Ruby caught her sister’s eye Yang smiled, holding up her crossed fingers before they followed them inside. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.

“I forgot how good a cook dad is.” She gurgled, rubbing her belly. 

“It was very good.” Weiss agreed, only partially listening as she brushed out her hair in front of the mirror.

“And Uncle Qrow only got a little drunk.” She rolled her eyes but was relieved he hadn’t gotten as smashed as he usually did for Yang’s sake.

“Does he usually drink that much?” Weiss looked at her in the reflection of the mirror as she pulled the brush through her glossy locks.

“No… usually way more.” Ruby sighed. “But he didn’t get wasted and I think it went really well, for Yang and Blake and for us! I really thought it would be more difficult to make people believe we were together. I guess the focus is on them though.” Ruby mused aloud, folding her arms behind her head. 

The brush hesitated. She silently agreed with Ruby. It was so easy to forget they were 'dating’. Pretending to be Ruby's girlfriend took no conscious effort at all. She just acted how she always did when they were together. She’d been hoping for… something else. 

Unwelcome thoughts came surging back to the front of her mind, making her gut twist and lurch. 

“You think you’ll be okay all by your lonesome during the ceremony tomorrow?”

“I’m not a child, Ruby.” She snapped. She heard the bed shift and glanced up to catch wide silver eye staring back at her in the mirror. Confusion and maybe a little hurt were immediately apparent to her. Guilt began to well up in her throat.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, Weiss...” She said meekly, confused by Weiss’ sudden anger. 

“I’m just tired.” She said in way of an excuse.

“It has been a long day.” Ruby agreed though it was subdued. 

“Tomorrow will be even longer.” She said, turning away from the mirror to face her friend with a smile. It had the desired effect and Ruby was all smiles again. 

“It’s going to be crazy.” Ruby confirmed as she slipped under the sheets and flicked off the lamp on her side. “Night, Weiss.”

“Goodnight, Ruby.” She said as she flicked off the light, casting the room in darkness as she settled herself under the sheets facing away from Ruby. 

It was a good while before Weiss finally fell asleep, her mind abuzz with thoughts she didn’t want to deal with.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby grumbled to herself as she finally managed to get the zipper on her dress up and inspected herself in the mirror. The black and red ombré dress fell to just above her knees, the black crossed straps held it up around her neck. It definitely hugged her but wasn’t too tight.

She supposed she was glad Yang and Blake were having a very untraditional wedding and she hadn’t been shoved into some puffy tulle monstrosity. Though, that really wasn’t either of the brides’ styles.

The dress was by far the least of her problems. She glared at the black heels sitting on the bathroom floor. 

“Stupid lady stilts…” She grumbled as she pulled on the shoes. He feet would be killing her by the end of the day. 

“You’re doing this for Yang.” She reminded her reflection before stepping back out into the room where Weiss was adjusting her carefully done up hair. Her own dress was a simple sapphire blue sheath affair with carefully stitched white detailing on the bottom.

“You look nice!” She praised. “You also look like your sister with your hair up like that.” Ruby couldn’t help but point out the similarity. Of course they looked quite a lot alike even when it wasn’t up.

Weiss smiled at herself in the mirror before turning away from the mirror. 

“Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dressed up.” She complimented. 

“Cause I hate heels.” Ruby glared down at her feet.

“They look nice.” 

“They feel awful.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby’s pouting. 

There was a knock on their door and Qrow stuck his head in.

“Hey squirt, your sister is asking for you downstairs.”

“Oh, I’ll be right there.” she told him before he was gone again. 

“Best not keep the bride waiting.” Weiss shooed her.

“Yeah. I’ll see you after the ceremony.” She promised before hurrying downstairs as fast as the heels would allow her. She glanced out the back door and could see the forty some odd guests in the chairs as she passed by.

Yang was getting ready in their dad’s room while Blake was upstairs in their room. 

Tai was standing outside the door in his suit. 

“She and Pyrrha are inside finishing up. She won’t let me come in yet.” He pouted. Ruby just gave him a pat. 

“You called, sis?” Ruby called as she slipped in the door but stopped in awe. 

Yang stood in the middle of the room straightening her long golden yellow dress in the mirror

It was a simple strapless, modified a line the color of honey but there was just something about the way it draped on the blonde, creating an elegant silhouette. 

“Ruby, please tell your sister what you think, she doesn’t believe me.” Pyrrha rolled her eyes but was smiling. 

“What do you think, sis?” Yang turned and looked at her questioningly, flipping her curled and wavy locks over her shoulder.

“You look amazing!” Ruby squealed, making Yang smile.

“Thanks. I was kind of afraid this push up bra wouldn’t be able stand up.” She examined herself in the mirror from the side.

“It’s definitely the hardest working thing in this room.” Ruby snickered to herself. Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Coincidentally yours could go on vacation and no one would even know.” She stuck her tongue out.

“Rude!” She crossed her arms.

“You started it.” Yang winked. 

“You did.” Pyrrha agreed with small grin,

“Really though, you look beautiful,Yang.” Ruby assured her.

“Hopefully Blake feels the same.” She said turning back to the mirror and pulling on a few stray strands. An old habit Ruby recognized right away as she walked up behind her and looked at her in the mirror over her shoulder, silver meeting lilac. 

“Are you nervous?” 

“No… Maybe a little...” She continued to play with her hair.

“It’s gonna be fine Yang, and I bet anything Blake will think you look even more amazing.” Ruby smiled in the reflection, prompting Yang too as well.

“Thanks.” She said, turning around to wrap Ruby in a tight hug.

“You need to go out there now and let dad do his thing.” Ruby’s smile turned into a grin and Pyrrha smiled knowingly. 

“I know…” Yang sighed, smoothing her dress one last time before they stepped out into the living room. 

Tai looked up as the door opened and the second his eyes landed on Yang they began to well with tears. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He sniffed, holding his hands up to his mouth. Yang and Ruby shared a look as he pulled his oldest into his arms and started to tear up.

“There there, Dad.” Yang patted his back. 

“Come on Tai.” Qrow slapped a hand down his shoulder, pulling him away from his oldest. “It’s time to get this show on the road.” He nodded to the stairs where Ghira and Kali were coming down the steps followed by Sun, Ilia and Blake.

Ruby heard her sister’s breath hitch. With good reason too. Blake was beautiful.

Her long black tresses were left down with a portion braided into a ring around her head. Her long dark violet dress shimmered and swayed with movements. 

“We’ll go take our seats.” Kali leaned in and kissed her daughter's cheek before walking away with her husband. Sun and Ilia stayed, leaning on the banister. 

“I’ll go tell them were getting started.” Tai said as he and Qrow followed the Belladonna’s outside. 

Ruby nudged her stupefied sibling into action.

“You look beautiful.” She blurted out making Blake blush but smile.

“So do you.” 

“Save something for the honeymoon.” Sun grinned. 

“So? Are we ready?” Ilia crossed her arms and looked at the two brides.

“I think so.” Blake confirmed and Yang nodded. 

The music outside started and Sun jumped down the rest of the stairs and held his arm out to Ruby.

“That’s our cue. Shall we Ruby?” He smiled.

“That’s the best offer I’ve had all day.” She grinned, looping her arm through his and accepted the small bundle of flowers from Pyrrha as she took her own place beside Ilia in front of them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time the ceremony was over and they’d taken what felt like a thousand photos the wedding party was released to go down the hill to the lake where the reception had been set up.

Ruby scanned the crowd of guests till she spotted her best friends white head over by the drink table. 

“Aha,” She hurried over to find the business major pouring herself a cup of punch. “Weiss!” 

Said woman jumped at Ruby’s sudden appearance.

“What have I told you about doing that?” Weiss scolded.

“What did you think of the ceremony?” She ignored the rhetorical question.

“It was nice. Your sister and Blake seem very happy.” She looked over toward the newlyweds being swarmed by wellwishers. 

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed. They were very happy if the way they kept looking at each other meant anything. Ruby glanced at her date from the corner of her eyes and not for the first time was struck by just how pretty she way.

Suddenly those blue eyes were looking at her again bringing her back to focus.

“Sorry, what, Weiss?” 

“I asked if you want to get something to eat?” She motioned to the table laid out with food. 

Looking at the table strewn with food made Ruby’s stomach growl. She just smiled sheepishly.

“I suppose that answers that question.” Weiss shook her head and led them over to the table. 

Ruby wasted no time loading her plate sky high with finger foods. When she turned around she saw Pyrrha waving her over to their table.

“Hey party people.” Sun greeted between bites as they sat down.

“It was such a beautiful ceremony.” Pyrrha sighed almost wistfully. Jaune hummed his agreement with her around a mouthful of food. 

“It was.” Weiss agreed, laying a napkin in her lap. 

“That reminds me, Weiss. I’m curious how you and Ruby met.” Pyrrha turned to her. “You both attend Beacon University, right?” She looked between Weiss and Ruby.

“Yes, but we didn’t have any classes together when we met.” She explained and for the second time in as many days told the story of how she and Ruby had ‘run into’ each other.

Jaune and Sun were cracking up and Ruby was a little pink by the end of the story. 

“Almost killing you made you want to date her?” Ilia snorted. 

“Certainly not.” She huffed, popping a meatball into her mouth.

“We became friends.” Ruby supplied.

“After weeks of you following me around trying to get me to let you make it up to me.” Weiss clarified. 

“She can be persistent, can’t she?” Pyrrha agreed. 

“It’s endearing at best… borderline creepy at worst.” Weiss said, partially teasing. 

“Hey!” Ruby pouted and the group laughed. 

“So, what made you actually start dating?” Jaune cocked a brow curiously. 

“Well, I wanted to date her from the start, but...ya know.” Ruby shrugged. “Almost breaking someone’s neck isn’t a good first impression.” 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Ilia smirked, eyes turning to Weiss in silent question. 

Weiss’s mind buzzed with the question. Not because she didn’t know what to say but because she knew exactly what to say. 

“My birthday.” Weiss said prompting all eyes to turn on her. ‘It’s no secret that I come from a very… well off family.” She started. “All my parent’s time goes into running the family business, so it wasn’t a surprise to me when my birthday came and I didn’t hear from either of them, it’s not like it was the first time.” She ignored what she conceived to be pitying looks. 

“But… Ruby remembered.” She glanced at her ‘girlfriend’ who was looking back at her with an expression Weiss couldn’t decipher. 

“She texted me to come to her dorm, she didn’t really give me a choice, but when I got there she’d decorated her and her roomates room with balloons and streamers and a little round cake jam packed with 24 candles.” She couldn’t help but smile at the memory when she’d walked into Ruby and Penny’s dorm room just for Ruby too jump up yelling ‘surprise!’ and holding the flaming cake. 

“It set the curtains on fire.” She smirked as everyone but Ruby laughed. 

“Just a little, I put it out and now I have a fire extinguisher for emergencies.” She defended.

“You stole it from the dorm building.” 

“I’m borrowing it just till I graduate.” She threw up her hands. 

“That’s very sweet.” Pyrrha smiled at her. 

“It was.” Weiss agreed. 

By the time the food was gone a number of guests had moved to the temporary dance floor at the center of the reception. 

Ruby glanced at the wood floor and than to Weiss who was deep in conversation with Pyrrha and Ilia. She probably shouldn’t but when was she going to have another opportunity like this?

“Weiss!” She leaned in close. “Let’s dance!” 

Weiss turned to her, surprised. “Dance?” She repeated.

“Yeah!” Ruby stood from her chair and offered her hand to Weiss who stared at the offered appendage for a long moment before slipping her hand into Ruby’s who wasted no time tugging her out onto the floor.

”Ruby, what are you doing?” Weiss said quietly once they were standing close together on the floor. 

“I know were just pretending, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun, right?” She asked, wrapping her right arm around Weiss’s waist and holding her other hand in her left.

“I’ve seen you dance, I don’t know how ‘fun’ this is going to be.” Weiss drawled looking unimpressed.

“Okay first off, the punch at that party was spiked and second, I was just having fun.” She defended herself. 

“Well then, please, sweep me off my feet with your majestic dancing.” Weiss drawled with a smirk.

“The sarcasm is unappreciated.” Ruby sniffed as they began to step in time with the song that started to play.

It was a basic box step but there was something soothing in letting Ruby spin them around the dance floor.

“Alright, I’ll admit it, you’re not too bad.” Weiss conceded as they waltzed around the floor. 

Ruby, despite having to keep constant concentration to keep from tripping all over herself in the damnable lady stilts was enjoying herself immensely.

She was a touchy feely person and Weiss, well, wasn’t. It was rare for them to be this close without Weiss complaining. 

She could smell the perfume Weiss always wore. A light but heady smell that Ruby had never been able to identify. 

Her grip on her partner’s waist tightened, pulling her closer.

She knew she’d made a mistake when she felt Weiss tense. The second the song ended Weiss couldn’t pull out of her grip quick enough. 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” was the quickly mumbled excuse as she walked off leaving Ruby standing alone on the dance floor.

“You are so stupid!” Ruby mumbled angrily to herself. Here Weiss was doing her a favor and she was letting her stupid damn crush get the better of her. ‘You are going to lose your best friend if you keep being stupid, Ruby!’ She thought angrily to herself. 

Weiss was gone a while and Ruby briefly thought of going to look for her but thought better of it. It was best to leave an angry Weiss alone. She went back to their table and got caught in a ridiculous argument between Sun and Ilia. Weiss came back to the table twenty minutes later. 

They didn’t talk a whole lot after but if anyone noticed they made no mention of it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Geez…” Ruby sighed as she flopped onto the end of the dock and undid the ties on her heels before dipping her feet into the chilly lake. “Ahh,” She sighed in relief. She hated these damn shoes. 

The flickering old lamp behind her where the dock met the shore cast only enough light to keep her from being in complete darkness but it wasn’t enough to really illuminate anything. The sliver of moon above her didn’t add much either. 

She leaned back on her hands and sighed. 

She and Weiss hadn’t talked much since their dance. Ruby didn’t blame her at all for being upset. She was doing her a favor and Ruby had taken advantage. Even if it was just to hold her a little closer just for a couple minutes.

She stayed like that, leaning back staring at the moon for ten minutes when she heard the clicking of heels on wood. 

“There you are.” 

She dropped her head back to see Weiss coming down the dock.

“Hey.”

“Most of the guests have left and I think Blake and Yang are going to head to the airport here soon.” she told her, stopping at the docks edge.

“I’ll be back up there in a bit.” She said. 

Weiss hesitated. “Are you okay?” 

Ruby’s head jerked up at that.

“Me? I’m fine. Are you? I know I made you uncomfortable when we were dancing earlier… Here you are helping me out and I had to push it, like always...” She turned away, unable to look Weiss in the eye. 

She heard Weiss sigh and looked up as she settled herself onto the end of the dock beside her.

“It wasn’t you.” She said. “It was… something else.”

“Oh…” 

The sat together quietly for a few minutes before Weiss spoke up again.

“There is something that’s been bothering me though…” She started, getting Ruby’s attention. “Something that I’ve been having trouble making sense of.”

“What is it?”

“I was talking to Blake yesterday and she was telling me all these things you’ve been telling your sister about us, about me.” Weiss started, looking at Ruby from the corner of her eye. Ruby felt her blood run cold.

“Like what?” She asked nervously.

“That you think I’m smart and… pretty.” 

“Well… if we wanted them to believe we’re dating I gotta make it convincing right?” She shrugged, running a hand through her hair.

“No, Ruby. These are things from over the year and a half we’ve known each other, not just the four months you’ve been telling your father about.” She quickly shutdown what she knew to be a lie. Ruby shifted uneasily as Weiss waited for an explanation. 

Ruby swallowed. There was no way to get out of this. No plausible explanation but the truth. 

“I didn’t think Blake would have such a big mouth…” Ruby grumbled more to herself than anything. 

A long silence stretched between them as Ruby stared down into the dark water, refusing to meet her eyes and Weiss was hit with a sudden realization, all the signs she had ignored for her own reasons, all the things she thought she had imagined all came into sharp clarity. 

“Ruby…” She started, watching the other woman flinch at the sound of her name. Weiss licked her suddenly dry lips. 

“Do you… Are you…?” Weiss stumbled and cursed herself and her inability to say what she wanted to say. 

“Yes.” Ruby said, after it became clear Weiss didn’t know how to ask her question.

Weiss turned to look at her in the almost non existent light coming from the fingernail of moon hanging above them.

“Yes, what?” She asked quietly. She could hear more than see Ruby sigh.

“Yes, I like you… yes, I’m attracted to you… yes to whatever you were going to ask... “ She answered simply but in the dark her face burned and she felt like she was made of lead as the confession left her mouth. The dread of what was to come was heavier than the relief of finally getting that off her chest. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Weiss asked a little more aggressively than she had meant. A strangled half laugh half sound of disbelief came from her companion.

“Oh? When and how would you like me to have said something, Weiss?” Ruby turned to her suddenly, silver eyes glinting in the low light. “Just sit next to you in the library one day and say ‘Do you have the notes from yesterday? Oh, by the way I think I’m in love with you!;” Her voice cracked and the sounds carried out over the lake before disappearing and leaving them in silence one again. 

After a long and uncomfortable minute Ruby couldn’t take it anymore and stood up to leave.

“Do you remember when I started dating Neptune six months ago?” Weiss suddenly asked before Ruby could take more than one step. 

“Yeah,” She said but didn’t turn around. 

“Do you also remember how he broke up with me two months later and you were surprised that I wasn’t even a little upset when it happened?”

“Yeah...” She said again, but Weiss could detect the curiosity in her voice as to where this was going.

“Neptune was right to break up with me. I hate to say it, but I was using him.” She admitted.

“Why, for what?” Surprised, Ruby turned back around to look at the back of Weiss’s head as she looked down at her lap. 

“I didn’t like him, I was using him as a distraction. There was… someone else I kept thinking about and was trying not to.” She admitted, turning to look at Ruby over her shoulder. “Please…” Weiss motioned to the empty spot beside her.

Ruby wasn’t sure where this was going but a tiny ray of hope was working its way into her heart even as she did everything possible to stomp it down least she was very wrong. She didn’t hesitate more than a second before sitting back down on the end of the dock. 

Weiss let out a small quiet sigh, collecting herself.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you…” She finally said. 

Ruby’s heart was beating so fast she thought Weiss might be able to hear it. 

“Why… why would you not… I…” Ruby wasn’t sure how to ask what she wanted too. Weiss beat her to it.

“Please understand, Ruby. I come from a very… conservative and traditional family, to say the least. I was taught all my life that people like Blake, Yang, and you were… let’s just say wrong instead of the things my father usually says…” 

“You’ve never acted that way.” Ruby defended her which made her smile.

“I like to think I’m not as narrow minded as my father but at the same time I never thought I could be… something else.” She said, unsure exactly how she would label herself now. 

“It scared me.” She admitted. “You are my best friend, Ruby. I’ve never been closer to anyone before… you’re also the first person I’ve ever felt this way about and… I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t know what to do.” She admitted quietly.

“Oh… I guess that would be confusing…” Ruby scratched the back of her head, unsure of what else to say. 

They sat quietly together for a little while, listening to the water lap at the wood below them. Ruby never could stand the silence. 

“So, I like you and you like me. That seems pretty simple to me.” Ruby finally said.

“You don’t think you’re oversimplifying it a bit?” Weiss asked, looking over at Ruby.

“Am I?” She asked, silver locking onto blue. “Or are we just making things way too complicated?” She challenged. “I think you’re just scared cause it’s something you’ve never done before.” Ruby unknowingly challenged.

Weiss frowned, her eyebrows drawing together in a glare. 

“What about you?” She snapped, throwing her arm out at Ruby accusingly.“Why didn't you just tell me?!” 

“I was afraid too!” She yelled back. They both went quiet for a long moment. “I was afraid you wouldn’t wanna be around me anymore if I told you how I felt.” She finally admitted aloud. Weiss’s face softened.

“Ruby, I… ” She started but she didn’t know what to say, so was surprised when her mouth started moving against her will. “Can I kiss you?” The question surprised them both.

“W-what!?” Ruby blinked at her, silver eyes impossibly wide when she was finally able to make her mouth respond. 

“I… I don’t want to be scared anymore…” Was the barely heard answer after a long moment of silence.

Ruby wanted to say something, anything, but her mouth was suddenly full of sand. All she could do was barely nod even as her whole body thrummed with a mix of emotions. 

There was a rustling of fabric as Weiss moved in the near complete darkness. Ruby could feel her, their knees and shoulders brushed together and than Ruby could feel her warm breath on her face. 

She hesitated. 

Ruby closed the distance left between them, nervously pressing her lips against Weiss’s. It was tentative and hesitant at first but it was also soft and warm. Weiss pressed a little harder and Ruby was all too happy to reciprocate, twisting her head to better slot her mouth against Weiss’s.

Electricity sizzled under her skin and it was was all too much and not enough all at once. She’d thought of kissing Weiss countless times, but the real thing was so much more than she’d imagined.

When they silently parted Ruby couldn't help but lick her lips. They tasted like punch and she wasn’t sure if it was her or Weiss. 

“Was that okay?” Ruby didn’t know what else to say. Weiss’s hand found her own sitting between them and she turned hers over so their fingers laced together. 

“Yes,” Was the breathy reply. 

“Hey, Ruby!” They both jumped before turning to see Qrow standing at the top of the hill by the lodge. “Your sister’s leaving, come say goodbye.” He yelled down to them. 

“Coming!” She yelled back as he went back inside. “I guess we should go say bye to the newlyweds, eh?” Ruby nodded back toward the lodge. 

“Of course.” Weiss nodded as they stood straightening out their dresses and started back down the dock. 

Weiss’s heels clicked on the wood where as Ruby held her heels in her hand, padding barefoot across the dock.

Everyone left was gathered around the front of the lodge hugging the couple as they were leaving.

“There you are!” Yang said when she saw her before wrapping her up in a tight hug. “Thanks for being here.” She whispered in her ear.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Ruby mumbled back, squeezing Yang before they both stepped apart and she moved into Blake’s open arms.

“I know you told Weiss stuff.” She grumbled into her sister-in-law’s ear. 

“Did it not work out? Are you angry at me?” Blake frowned, pulling back to look into silver eyes. 

“I… don’t know yet, but no. I’m not angry. You were right.” She mumbled. Blake just patted her shoulder. “Have fun.” She told them both as they finished their goodbyes and left. 

“What a day.” Taiyang sighed, looking around at the mess the reception had made.

“I can help you clean up, dad.” Ruby offered. 

“No, it’s late and you and Weiss have to get back to school tomorrow. Monday will be here before you know it.” He reminded her. 

“I guess so.” She reluctantly agreed. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen once she was alone again with Weiss.

“Goodnight, dad.” She kissed his cheek. Weiss bid him goodnight as well before they went back upstairs to their room.

“That conversation you were having with Blake…” Weiss started unsure what exactly to ask.

“Blake knew.” She admitted. “She knew we weren’t really dating and she knew about my feelings for you… I needed someone to confide in and I was afraid Yang would tell dad the truth.” She said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“She’s been telling me for months that I needed to tell you how I felt but I was too scared. I guess she decided I needed a shove…” She grumbled.

Weiss hummed in agreement as she stood in front of the mirror untying her hair. 

“So…” She started, unsure. “Where does this leave us?” 

Weiss’s hands paused in their motions. Her eyes flickered to Ruby in the mirrors reflection. 

“I… don’t know.” She admitted. “I’m not afraid anymore.” She turned to look at Ruby over her shoulder. “...but I need time to think.” 

That stung more than it should have. She knew logically that that was more than reasonable. A lot had been done and said tonight. They both needed time apart. She knew the twinge of hurt in her chest was illogical but emotions were like that sometimes.

“Of course. There's no rush or anything. We could probably both use some space. I’ll stay in Yang and Blake’s room tonight since their gone.” She grabbed her suitcase and shoved her clothes inside. 

“You don’t have to do that, Ruby.” Weiss started toward her but Ruby held up a hand and Weiss stopped.

“Yes, I do. You need time and...I need space.” She admitted to Weiss and herself. 

“Ruby…” Weiss began. 

“It’s fine. I’ll see you in the morning.” She smiled but it probably wasn’t her most reassuring if the look on Weiss’s face was anything to go by. “Good night, Weiss.” She said before hurrying out of the room. Weiss didn’t follow her. 

She got to the other room at the end of the hall and closed the door behind her and sighed.

Her eyes stung and she felt raw. She didn’t even know why she was so fucking upset. Weiss hadn’t really rejected her. She hadn’t accepted her either though.

Tonight had just been too much she decided. She was going to go to sleep and deal with it all in the morning. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Ruby got up the next morning sunlight was already streaming into the room. 

With a jaw cracking yawn she managed to roll out of bed and get dressed, haphazardly packing all her things into her duffle bag and carrying it downstairs with her.

Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by Weiss already sitting at the table as her dad cooked breakfast. 

Tai noticed her first.

“Morning, sweetie.” He smiled brightly. “Want some eggs and toast?” 

“Morning, dad. Sure.” She smiled as she sat in the chair next to Weiss. “Morning, Weiss.” 

Weiss seemed surprised she was speaking to her but pleasantly so. Ruby owed her an apology for last night, she’d probably been worried. 

“Good morning, Ruby.”

“When are you girls gonna head back to school?” Tai asked as he flipped eggs in his skillet.

“Probably after breakfast.” Ruby answered sadly as she watched her dad’s face fall. “I’ve got to do laundry and at least try to study a little before tomorrow and I’m sure Weiss has stuff of her own to do.” 

“Right, it is a two hour drive. You’d best eat up and hit the road.” He said as he poured scrambled eggs onto the plates in front of them.

“I’ll come home this summer when you guys get ready to come here.” She promised making him smile again.

“I hope you’ll bring Weiss again.” He smiled at the other woman who flushed a little. 

“Only if she wants.” The unspoken meaning wasn’t lost on her or Weiss. 

“Well, you girls eat up, I’m going to run out back and load up the chairs that have to go back to the rental place, and if Qrow ever gets up send him out.” He called as he walked out the back door. 

It was quiet in the kitchen after he was gone except for the clinking for forks on plates. 

“Weiss…” Ruby started, drawing her friend’s gaze. “I’m sorry about last night.” 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for…”

“Yes I do.” Ruby cut her off. “I didn’t mean to run off so suddenly last night. It was all just… a little much, ya know?”

“Yes. It was.” She agreed. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to say that I care about you a lot Weiss, but no matter what you’ll still be my best friend, so, take as long as you need to think about whatever you need to. I’ll be here no matter what.” She smiled. 

Weiss always found that smile infectious and was smiling back.

“Thank you.” 

Within a half hour they were packed and waving goodbye to Tai and a conscious but hungover Qrow. 

“Drive safe, call me when you get home!” Tai shouted as they pulled down the driveway, Ruby waved out the window as they rounded the corner and drove over the bridge across the river. 

They drove home in a comfortable silence with the windows rolled down letting in the sweet spring air. 

Before they knew it Ruby was pulling into her spot in front of the dorms. 

“Home at last!” She turned the key letting her car go quiet. “It was fun though, yeah?” She turned to Weiss who also hadn’t made any move to get out of the car yet.

“It certainly was eventful at any rate.” Weiss agreed.

“Now I get too go do laundry. Whoo.” Ruby stuck out her tongue as she popped the trunk and climbed out of the car.

They pulled their bags out of the trunk and Ruby double checked that it was locked before walking inside and climbing into the elevator. 

Weiss pressed the 3rd floor button where Ruby’s dorm was and the 6th where her own was. 

When the doors slid open on the 3rd floor Ruby stepped out only for Weiss to grab hold of her wrist. Ruby looked back at her questioningly. 

“Ruby…Do you have any plans Friday after class?” She asked at last.

“Friday? I don’t think so, why?” 

“I was thinking we could go to that pizza place in the square you like so much. Like… a date.” She said. 

Ruby just blinked owlishly back at her before she snapped out of it. 

“Yes! I mean, yeah, I’d like that.” She attempted to reel herself back in. 

“Good,” She seemed to hesitate a second before leaning forward and leaving a quick peck on Ruby’s cheek. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” She said before releasing her and letting the elevator doors slide closed.

Ruby stood their stupefied for a solid minute before a wide smile slowly split her face.

**Author's Note:**

> DONE. it’s 1:30AM dec 24th so Happy holidays everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this. The first couple paragraphs of this have been sitting in my hard drive for about 3 years now and i finally decided to use it i think it came out pretty good. Here’s to another year!  
> ~Rohad 
> 
> [Oh man that was great! I’m glad I got to editing this in time but I still have gifts to wrap and it’s Christmas morning, or just really late Christmas eve, and I got a breakfast to feed an army to help cook soon enough. What a tiring day it will be. I hope everyone has a good Christmas day, and if you don’t celebrate it, I hope you at least got the day off because of it!] -ODST110


End file.
